June 7, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The June 7, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 7, 2004 at the Pepsi Arena in Albany, New York. Summary Shawn Michaels did not want to wait until Bad Blood to get his hands on Triple H. Michaels, bloodied after his match with Randy Orton, which ended in disqualification when Batista interfered, went through Orton and Batista—bashing them repeatedly with a steel chair—as well as Ric Flair to get to the Game. Six days before their Hell in a Cell at Bad Blood, the two Superstars tore in to each other as RAW went off the air! Earlier on RAW, Triple H boldly declared, "I really don't give a damn if I go to heaven ... but this Sunday, Shawn Michaels, you and I will go straight to hell!" Shawn Michaels wasn't the only Superstars looking to gain an advantage going in to Bad Blood. Randy Orton (with help from Ric Flair and Batista) beat down Shelton Benjamin in a vicious three-on-one assault six days before the two Superstars battle for the Intercontinental Championship. And intentionally or not, it seemed like General Manager Eric Bischoff really had it out for Chris Benoit on RAW. Bischoff forced the World Heavyweight Champion (along with Edge) into a Handicap Match against La Resistance & Kane. Amazingly, Kane sat up just after Benoit hit him with a diving headbutt. Moments later, Benoit locked Kane into the Crossface, but Kane was able to power right out of it and hit Benoit with a devastating chokeslam for the win! Meanwhile, Bischoff announced more matches for Bad Blood. Jonathan Coachman was set to go one on one against Eugene. When Bischoff's assistant, Johnny Nitro, acted overly arrogant, Bischoff forced Nitro to take on Eugene on RAW—with Nitro's job on the line! Eugene defeated him; thus, Nitro was no longer Bischoff's second. Bischoff told Trish Stratus that her biggest problem as of late, Chris Jericho, will battle the "Problem Solver," Tyson Tomko, at Bad Blood. The women's championship was turned into a fatal four way involving Gail Kim, Victoria, Trish and Lita. Backstage, as Lita celebrated her title shot, Kane appeared. He told her that he had arranged for Lita to get her championship opportunity at Bad Blood, "so that afterward, we'll both be champions." A nervous Lita said, "I thought you said this was all over." Kane replied, "I lied." Bischoff gave Edge and Chris Benoit a rematch against La Resistance at Bad Blood. That means Edge & Benoit had a chance to reclaim the World Tag Team Championship, but it also means that Benoit would wrestle in two grueling matches on the same night! Results ; ; *Lita defeated Gail Kim (3:50) *Batista defeated Shelton Benjamin (5:04) *Chris Jericho defeated The A-Train (2:47) *La Resistance (Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier) defeated Chris Benoit by DQ in a Two On One Handicap Match (5:29) *Kane & La Resistance (Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier) defeated Chris Benoit & Edge in a Three On Two Handicap Match (3:54) *Eugene (w/ William Regal) defeated Johnny Nitro in a Nitro's Job On The Line Match (2:45) *Shawn Michaels defeated Randy Orton by DQ (19:57) Commentators *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 6-7-04 1.jpg Raw 6-7-04 2.jpg Raw June 7 2004.jpg External links * RAW #576 * RAW #576 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events